


Study Drugs

by InsominiacArrest



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drug Use, M/M, very Colorado, warning for everything about South Park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Five years of not seeing each other Craig Tucker ends up with Tweek Tweak as his drug dealer, trying to get through college is hard, but harder when you're really trying to stop feeling feelings.</p><p>Craig Tucker is not going to have crush- or at least trying not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Working Relationship With Your Drug Dealer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is something I like to call MMR or Morally Reprehensible, the opinions and sentiments expressed in this story are not held by the author and this fic should not be viewed by anyone. 
> 
> That being said, let's read some uncensored South Park! 
> 
> notes: set at CU boulder, the college Trey and Matt went to!

Craig was in six classes: intro to astrophysics, freshman English, intro to media studies, search for life in the universe (a real class), Film Production, and a lab for fucking astrophysics.

God, he couldn’t figure out why he either hated himself or hated the fact he had recently woken up to his phone calendar blaring at him. Two papers, one practical, a quiz and one huge fucking test in math he isn’t sure he’s ever heard of, all in a week.

Craig wasn’t sure what the purpose of college was, maybe it was the one time he won a kegster or maybe it was being too drunk to remember winning. Maybe it was waiting in the October chill in an unlit walkway with a crumpled twenty in his pocket. The bright lights of the Kittridge dorms glowed on the lake behind him ever so slightly and Craig sighs.

He blew on his hands in thin white puffs and shuffled in place.

“Come on.” he glanced at his wristwatch, “Come on.” He grits his teeth, he had an all nighter to pull with these essays. One on the Invisible Man (unread) and another on ad appeal applied to demographics (the syllabus had an exclamation point next to it).

He waited in the unlit walkway while trying to count the barely blinking stars. He was up to 29 when he heard footsteps coming down the few short steps.

Craig blinked, “Took you fucking long enough.” He says under his breath and waves at the shady figure in the hoody.

“Hey!” He says as he strides over, “kid, you. Uh, pineapple.”  
  
“Pineapple?” He repeated in a high pitched tone that rubbed him the wrong way.

“Yeah, pineapple.” He crosses his arms across his chest and the kid's eyes dart back and forth.

“Under the sea.” He says back in a rushed whisper.

Craig rolls his eyes and gets close enough to see his shaking shoulders, it was familiar. “Which is the gayest passcode by the way.”

The kid bit his lip, “gah!- You’re supposed to finish the song dude.”

 _Gah?_ Craig blinked and tilted his head but continued talking, “No. I’m supposed to fuck my brain into submission with a mint berry blast of adderall right into the left nostril.”

The kid reached into his pocket, grumbling to himself as he went. “Didn’t even finish the song…”

Craig gets out a grubby twenty dollar bill, “Was this a good number to text you at for next time too?”  
  
“You-you have my number?” The kid was shaking, hands trembling against each other, Craig rolled his eyes and something came together in his head like a puzzle piece.

“Yeah. Genius. Also, did you….” He hums and then refocuses, “go to South Park elementary?” He didn’t really care, but a working relationship with your drug dealer couldn’t hurt.

The kid’s eyes went wide and started yanking at his hair through his hoody, “They’ve found me! Ack, fuck, they’ve found me.” He goes to run away but Craig grasps at his shirt collar.

“Tweek! It is you, how the hell are you?” Craig stops the blond from running away as his hood falls down.

Tweek continued to shake but his feet stopped moving, “Craig? Tucker?” Craig shrugs and then nods, putting his freezing hands back into his pockets. “ _You’re_ the one who wants to buy adderall at 12 am on a Tuesday night?” Tweek asks as he screwed his face up.

“Hey, it’s a small world. Also, this is the only college worth going to in Colorado after the dark lord Cthulu smashed CSU for some reason.”

“I heard they rebuilt.”

“Yeah, well, it still smells like cow, and is in Fort Collins.” Craig takes out his crumpled twenty again, they stare at each other. Craig let’s go of his collar and rubs the back of his neck. “Five years…” He mutters.

“Yeah.” Tweek shifts in place, “Fake date anyone else?” It was almost a joke.

“After you left? Dude, you are so lucky you got out of the fucking weirdness of South Park.” Craig leaned on the wall behind him.

“Ack,” He twitched, “that was the least weird part of my time there, Cartman superglued my head to Kirsten Dunce once.”  
  
Craig split into a grin, “She tried to drown you.”  
  
“She tried to drown me.” They blink at each other and Craig is glad his drug dealer would be from South Park.

He sighs and looks at his wrist watch, “Anyway, I’m fine. How’re you? Probably also fine, whatever. Here's my money.”  
  
Tweek got out a pill bottle, “Don’t operate heavy machinery.”  
  
“And me without a giant robot.”  
  
“Dick.” Tweek snorts and takes out two pills in baggy, “May cause, ack, fear, anxiety, restlessness, dizzi-”

“That explains a lot about you.”  
  
Tweek opened his mouth and squinted his eyes, “You want these or what prick?”  
  
“Yeah.” Craig hunched over from the autumn chill. “Yeah. Slide it into my hand.”  
  
Tweek yanked at his blonde hair, which Craig wasn’t even sure had grown since he’d last seen him at 13. Five years later he was about to hold hands again with his fake boyfriend.

They pass each other briefly, Tweek hands still shook, but he expertly slid the baggy into his pocket as Craig handed him the twenty.

Craig meets Tweek’s solid green eyes in the dark and it’s surreal in the way the night is dark as inky syrup or a Woody Allen movie is uncomfortable once you knew anything about Woody Allen.

“Well,” Craig hoists his backpack higher on his shoulders, “See you ‘round.”  
  
“Yeah,” Tweek waves at him, “this is a fine number...Just don’t give it to anyone else.”

Craig eyes him and then waves back, “K," He wants to fix Tweeks collar, but he stops himself, "Well, gotta go whip out an Invisible Man essay, which is about, I don’t know, France? The fucking french.”

“It’s about race dude.” Tweek put his hoodie back up.

“You wanna write it?” Craig was already walking away.

Tweek was turning away, “Gah- fuck, no. Go snort my meds.”

Craig walked the twenty minutes to the 24 hours campus library and set his stuff up, taking the Adderall pretty quickly and wondering about the glowing eyes of the kid he just met.

“Gay,” He mutters under his breath and starts to feel the tunnel vision sink in like a nice dusk that sucked him into his work. He starts typing.


	2. Debts and Exchanges

Craig met Tweek again two weeks later. This time it was in the same dark walkway with his hands in his pockets and his breath glowing white in the silver light of the moon.

Tweek was late, again, and Craig was just sort of staring off into the distance double texting him for the fourth time (so 8 texts) and dancing from foot to foot.

He’d got all of his essays in last time, failed the quiz but passed the Big Test and now he was back to hell after spending halloween weekend finding the bottom of a whiskey bottle. And then some.

He clutched the next twenty in his hand and waited, “Tweek,” he swore under his breath as he glared at his phone. "Goddammit." 

He’s about to try to break into the dorm rooms and knock on some rooms for an unreliable drug dealer when he hears a series of short breaths.

He turns around quickly and spots Tweek darting out of his dorm with his eyes glancing back and forth, Craig tosses a stone at him and Tweek curses as he spots him, “Shit.”

“Hey.”

Tweek meekly finds his way to the short stairs, he twitches, “Craig.”

Craig opens his mouth and vacillates somewhere between chastising him or maybe giving him his scarf. It was November and Tweek was still in a disheveled button up and jeans.

“Do you not feel the cold?” Craig asked suddenly as he looked him over.

Tweek makes a face at him, “We lived up in the mountains before dude, gah, this is nothing.”  

Craig somewhat respected that, “Okay.” He looks him up and down, “Damn, maybe if I drank more coffee I wouldn’t get sick so much.” He was mostly mumbling to himself, he was tired and needed something to concentrate.

Tweek gave a faint smile in the lowlights, “Are you sick? Since,” he twitched, “I’m not the guy for that. Exotic Dave sells dayquil spiked with, I don’t know, Percocet I think.”

“Nah,” Craig hand waved him, “I was. Then missed an assignment, told a teacher my grandma died instead and now have one night for a six page homework on Europa.”

Tweek nodded and then tugged at his hair, Craig almost goe to swat his hand down, “About that,” Craig winced when the other boy almost tore open his own lip it looked like when he bit it.  
  
“Okay.” Craig tried to prompt him on. "Yeah?"

“I, uh, sort of don’t have enough to give out right now, I don’t, ack, get another refill until the 4th.” Tweek didn’t look at him and shuffled from side to side.

Craig frowned deeply, “Wow. My drug dealer is getting a half star on my next yelp review.”  
  
“What? Fuck,” Tweek shook.  
  
Craig put his hands up, “I’m kidding. Maybe two stars.” For looking like a worryingly thin Andrew Garfield. He doesn’t say that aloud.

Tweek managed to roll his eyes, “I need some for myself too, dick, I can’t just,” he twitches, “lose it.”  
  
“Okay. But how am I gonna get this done by 8am tomorrow?” Craig’s mind was suddenly very worried.

Tweek examined him, “You took an 8am class? Wow.”  
  
Craig shook his head, “Fuck dude, I didn’t know, thought I’d get it over with and then go back to sleep afterward.”

Tweek seemed to snicker behind his sleeve, “Go to the library. Sit down, have a redbull.” Tweek seemed to be backing up as he hitched his backpack up on his shoulders.

“Then where are you going?” Craig asked slowly as he watched his impassive face.

“Norlins. I have shit to do too…” He frowned and then Tweek hunched his shoulders over and made himself smaller, “Do you...Want to come?”

Craig cocked his head to the side and took a step up the three stairs for once. Norlins was their 24 hour library on campus, Craig considers the other boy. “Is there a way to get you to sell me the stuff on the way?”  
  
Tweek shakes his head, “Unless you want half of one for fifty bucks.”  
  
Craig sighs and thinks to himself, “Maybe. Let’s go.”

They start on the twenty minute walk across campus.

“Do you accept dick-sucking as payment?” Craig suddenly says as they walk, it’s sort of a joke.

Tweek halts in place and his cheeks tinted red, “Craig, what?”

“From Kenny McCormick.” Craig concedes and thoughtfully rubs his upper lip. “He owes me.”

Tweek furrows his brow, “He started calling me ‘Twink,’ I don’t think so.”

Craig laughs, “From someone else then? That’s hardcore. Your drug dealer cred is up to three stars.”  
  
Tweek starts walking again and tugs on his sleeve, “No. I’m not trading my drugs for a blow job.” He smirks, “At the moment.”

Craig looks away at the moon and hopes he doesn’t visibly flush, he changes the subject. “Kenny calls you ‘Twink’?”  
  
“Ugh,” Tweek shakes in place, “I don’t want to talk about it.” As far as Craig knew Kenny had dropped out of school in sophomore year of high school and moved to Boulder to work in his cousin’s artisan brewery or some shit. He hung out on campus sometimes. “I’m pretty sure he’s drunk every time I see him, and he thought it was funny after Cartman saw me in an apron…” Tweek went on a brief rant and Craig was interested in the sudden articulation of the other boy.

“You are pretty small.” Craig notes, Tweek punches him in the shoulder.

“You’re not getting any more adderall.”

Craig smiles almost as they make it to the front of the library. “Coffee stunts your growth.”

Tweek twitches and finds them a table and tears at his hair, “I’m normal sized, you’re the one that’s six something one.”  
  
“Don’t be bitter, I hit my head on stuff.”

Tweek gives him a look and appears unamused.

  
They get set up with laptops and books open and other kids around them stress-studying under the fluorescents, he continues to argue with Tweek, it was almost good natured by 1am.

“Bob Dylan or The Who?” Craig asked with his chin on his folded arms on the table.

“The Who.” Tweek says as he pulls at a loose string on his sleeve.

Craig threw a balled up piece of paper at him, “boo. Fuck that.”  
  
Tweek threw the paper ball back, “I saw him in concert. He mumbled half the words and was okay, but Pete Townshend is worth every cent.” Tweek picked at a scab on his cheek thoughtfully and put his head on the plastic table too.

Craig swats his hand down like he always wanted to, Tweek makes a face at him. “What?”  
  
“Don’t pick at yourself.” He grins and answers another equation wrong, “You’ll ruin the Twink look.”  
  
Tweek kicks him under the table, “I’ll kick Cartman’s ass, then Kenny’s, then yours.” He grumbled and then twitched with dark circles under his eyes.

Craig hummed, “Didn’t they say that about us in the 7th grade?”

Tweek seemed to stick his tongue out and concentrate on his intro to IPhi class for a moment. “The town was bias, and Stan’s dad wrote the weirdest fanfic about it.” He almost pouted, Craig chuckled a little bit.  
  
He almost leans over to see the math he’s doing, but resists. Maybe one of them was going to get this right.

Craig stretches and then gets back up, “Do you want a coffee?” He gets up to go to the Laughing Goat cafe, open extra hours for midterms.

Tweek looked up, “always.” He reached for his wallet it seemed but Craig put his hand up.

“On me.” A working relationship with his drug dealer.

Tweek shrugged and then got back to his work, “Thanks man.”  
  
Between 1 and 3 they seemed to get more work down and Craig’s eyes were lulling shut and his homework blurring in front of him, but it was almost done (poorly).

Tweek kicked him under the table, “You should go.” Tweek himself seemed fine and he breathed in all of his coffee in a second before writing a good four pages by hand.

Craig shook his head, “What if one of the frats abducts me? Walking home alone is fucked.” There was a rumor frats were doing satanic party-drug rituals according to Kyle Broflovski, but maybe that was only the sort of thing to happen to Those Guys.

“Gah! Dude, jesus.” Tweek looked around nervously and Craig felt a little bad taking advantage of that.

“Bet they couldn’t take both of us.”  
  
Tweek finally exhaled and closed his book before picking at his wrist. “Sure. But I’m running if I see anyone in a backwards snapback.”  
  
Craig laughs and they get their stuff together.

They leave before the morning crowd of studiers comes in and Craig keeps running into Tweek as they walk across campus once more.

“I didn’t get my homework done by the way, you owe me.” He says as he almost leans on Tweek on the way back.

Tweek blinks up him and stops shaking despite the cold, “I helped you do half of it, it’s the other way around.” He pointed out.

Craig puts his hands in his jacket, “Fine.” He takes his scarf off and wraps it around Tweek, “Debt paid.”

Tweek stopped in place and looked down at the scarf, “Uh,” He twitched.  
  
Craig kept walking, “You make me cold just staring at you.”

Tweek paused before eventually running after him, Craig had him keep the scarf on, “Consider it in place of blowjob.” Craig says jokingly and immediately regrets it, why did he speak? Luckily Tweek seems tired and laughs.

“I’ll tell Kenny.” He fingers the scarf, “Are you going to walk all the way back to Will Ville?” It was the off-campus dorm and was notoriously far away.  
  
Craig nods and pats him on the back, “My roommates will probably still be up.”

Tweek was almost smiling, “Well...Text me.” Tweek seemed to fumble for a moment, “When you need something I mean, ack. I always need more spending money.”

They exchange a look, a breath passes between them and then finally a few more words, Craig dropping him off almost felt like the end of a bizarre date that should end with a firm handshake.

  
Craig forgets to get the scarf back at the end of the night.


	3. A Night to Unremember

First of all, getting beer to a party was a pain in the ass. It took him an hour to convince the 22-year-old guy from his film class to get him just a few Coors.

On the other hand, he didn’t trust Stan and Those Guys to 1. not buy piss water, 2. not have some weird shit-cursed drinks that tell you a speech about economic responsibility. He wasn’t taking chances.

He waves goodbye to 22-year old Rick from film class and then jogs past the shady streets into low houses just outside campus. Craig didn’t know who’s house it actually was, but he saw Kyle and Stan there enough to know it was probably from their group.

He gets honked at as he crosses the street, he flips them off and makes it to one of the small squat houses that screamed ‘I only have money for half of college and a blunt.’

His shoes scrape against the dry, yellow grass and he knocks on the door, noise comes from the inside in the form of loud bass music and people’s voices.

He considers just barging in when a familiar dark-haired boy answers the door.

“Stan.” He nods at him and the boy steps aside to let him in, Craig squeezes past him. Stan was now decidedly too broad and brooding for anyone in his later years.

“You brought beer?” He asks curiously.  
  
Craig shrugs and places it down on a nearby table, “I’m not going to drink your bud lights and PBR for another session, my taste buds will stab me like it’s fucking caesar, et tu fuck-boi water? Yeah.”

Stan shakes his head and put Craig’s beer on the table, “Caesar? College has given you an education.”  
  
“Yeah, well, some of us don’t have football scholarships that eat up everyone's tuition.” Craig blows a stray piece of hair out of his face.

Stan opened one of his beers, “Damn straight, anyway, we’re in the backyard if you want to come.”

Craig sighs with a nod and cracks open a can to follow him through the throngs of youths standing around the kitchen, Craig’s shoes squeak on the sticky kitchen floor.

The night air greets him again like a cold slap in the face, he makes his way out to the porch where people are playing beer pong on a long table and a crowd sits around on deck chairs.

Craig stands up straighter and grins as he spots someone, “Token,” he waves.

The kid waves back and gives him a thumbs up, Craig approaches languidly and looks around for a seat. He doesn't find one and settles for draping himself across Token’s lap.

“Sup,” he sits on top of the other kid.

Token rolls his eyes, “Good to see you too dude.”

Craig sticks his leg out with a bored expression, “I know.”

"How's midterms?" Token shifted under hum  
  
"Awful, I want to die." Craig says back and looks at Token's hand thoughtfully as he puts it in his.

"I thoutht-" Token is interrupted.

“Ugh, you invited these taint ticklers?” Eric Cartman was not in a mellow mood it seems.

Craig turns slowly towards the other seats, "How's it going asshole?"  
  
"How do you think?" He snaps back, the larger boy pulled his hat down lower.

  
Craig narrows his eyes and shifts in Token’s lap, “Hey...Weren’t you going to Harvard?”

Cartman pouts as he took a bite of popcorn he seemed to have brought, “CU is cheaper.”  
  
“Fuck no,” Craig straightens up as he heard Kyle’s voice, which he should have expected anyway. “He got us both kicked out of Harvard entrance exams, you don’t get to do the whole ‘CU is cheaper’ bullshit.” Kyle yells at Cartman and it’s all very familiar.  
  
Craig tries to ignore them as they argue and go into a bizarre story about trying to suck the dean’s dick.

Craig turns to Token, “Tell me about your leadership program, I hear it’s _time-consuming_.”  

Token chuckles, “Sorry I haven’t been able to hang out as much, I got promoted to coordinator.”  
  
Craig groans and rolls his eyes, “Try-hard. I showed up to only 4 of my classes this week, and for two of them I was in my pajamas.”  
  
Token frowns, “If you drop out I’m telling Clyde and he’ll cry.”  
  
Craig stretches on his lap and chuckles, “Did someone invite him? I should text him.” He shifts around to get his phone. Clyde had ended up going to the local community college, Front Range, but he was still hanging around the area for his job at TJ Max.

Craig was sending a text with a couple emoji’s when he spots someone across the way, he hears Token complain as he shoots upright.

“Damn,” He blinks and finds his actually on Tweek Tweak leaning against the high fence looking nervous while sipping a PBR.

Token hummed, “Huh. Is that Tweek?”  
  
“Yeah. Didn’t I tell you? He goes here.” He goes to stand up, “Anyway, I’ll be right back.”

“Alright, but Casey is coming by, so don’t tell that story about me peeing myself again, I swear to God.” Token wags his finger angrily at him.  
  
Craig hand waves him, “It just came up last time, it was a thing.”

Token kicked him as he walked off, “I’m serious.”  
  
Craig snickers and jumps down to the grass, “No boner story about the Walmart either?” He says as he tries to leave.

“That was _you_ , not me. But yeah, don’t about boners to my new girlfriend.”

Craig nods absently, “Need any adderall?”  
  
“No?” Token seemed confused, “What?” Craig was already making his way over to Tweek

"I'll tell you about it later!" He makes it to the other end of the yard and tries to get Tweek's attention.

“Hey,” Craig waves, Tweek jumps.

“Gah, uh Craig?”  
  
“Yeah,” he leans on the fence, his legs feel a little too cold. “I didn’t know you went to these sort of things...We should coordinate our efforts, buy better beer, better drugs or something.”  
  
That got a slow smile from Tweek, he shrugs, “I don’t even really like beer.”  
  
“Well, yeah, you’re drinking PBR, I would hate beer too if these guys had me drink that shit.” He tries to take it from him, but Tweek side steps him and Craig leans his body forward.

“Hey!” Tweek twists and Craig follows to snatch it.

"It's piss-water! Lemme help."

Tweek holds it over his head, “I’m not drinking it for taste.”

“Come on,” Craig grabs for it, he has longer arms but Tweek is elbowing him.

“Hey, ack," Tweek begins to guzzle it down, Craig actually laughs.

“Oh my God.”

Tweek seems to hold his nose and finish it off, “There,” he hiccups, “Now you can’t take it.”  
  
Craig shakes his head, “I was trying to save my drug dealer from certain fuck-boism but oh well.” He leans on the fence, “Who did you know at this party anyway?”

Tweek shakes his head and yanks at his hair, he points over to the porch.

“Whoa, you two done making out in the corner?” A kid in an orange sweater jumps off the porch and heads towards them. “What were you kids doing?”  
  
Craig raises an eyebrow, “Kenny...Where’s the hood?”  
  
“Global warming.” He responds shortly, giving a fixed look to Tweek.

Tweek looked ready to flip him off as color rose in his cheeks, Craig tilts his head slightly at the display.

“Twink," Kenny nods at Tweek, "Asshole.” Kenny nods at Craig and he nods back, “Do you guys want in on a poker game? I heard one of you should have some cash.”  
  
Craig and Tweek eye each other, “What kinda cash?”  
  
“I dunno dude, anything, drug money, pussy money, whatever.”  
  
Craig checks his pockets, “I have five bucks.”  
  
“Perfect,” Kenny grabs at his arm, “Come on Twink, I’ll spot you like two bucks.”  
  
Tweek inches away from his gloved hands, “It better be three bucks.” He grumbles and Kenny laughs with a nod, Craig suddenly has no idea what’s going on.

They make their way back into the crowded house and into the tiny basement. “So what, we’re gambling or being fucking eaten by a horror monster down here?” Craig wrinkles his nose at the unfinished basement walls.

“Damn Craig, shut up, I’m gonna make this interesting, I swear.” Kenny had his hands up and Craig finds the usual crowd down in the dark with a pack of cards in the center.

Craig sits next to Token who was placed nervously next to a pretty new girl who looked interested in everything going on, Tweek sits next to him.

“You brought your girlfriend to an illegal betting game with _these guys_?” Craig whispers and Token glances at him as he bites his lip.

“I didn’t mean to.” He mouths and Craig tries to think of a way to help his friend out.

Kyle and Stan seemed to be whispering softly between each other and Red scowled at the crowd while smoking a cigarette, Jimmy kept glancing at her.

“So,” Craig claps his hand together, “Is Wendy here or is one of us going to actually win this?”

Stan slumped down, “Wendy didn’t want to come down this weekend.” Wendy was one of the few people who got out of going to CU and got into the School of Mines, she visited on the weekends.

“What? Bad D? Period?” Kenny teased him, Stan tells him to shut up. “Alright, anyway, put your money down and dicks out, I’m dealing.”

Craig wasn’t sure if he liked un-muffled Kenny, he couldn’t pretend he was singing ‘bah bah black sheep’ under his hood.

Kenny winks in their direction and Craig shakes his head. They end up with five cards each and begin to bet.

Of course, Craig begins to also lose immediately as he refuses to fold. One round at a time, Jimmy Valmer racked up the cash while Token looked like he was sweating bullets the more stories Cartman told.

“Anyway, that’s how we fought the dark lord cthulhu,” Kyle said as he corrected Cartman’s coon and friends story.

“Ass munch, I destroyed most of the country’s Whole Foods, it was a service.” Cartman and Kyle looked ready to punch each other as Stan tugged on Kyle’s sleeve.

Casey wins the next round. She’s cheering but Token looks about to puke. She turns to him, “So, babe, did you and your friends play superheroes with them?”

Token grins as he realizes they were good, “Yeah, I was tupperware man, with the power of...Tupperware, I think?” He laughed and she joined in. “And Craig was, uh, what was it?”  
  
“Supercraig and,” he points at Tweek, “Wondertweek.”

“Oh yeah,” Kenny snickers, “One, bet or fold already, and two, I forgot you guys had a cute couple costume.”

Craig folds, Casey looks between them, “Couple costume?”  
  
Craig nods, Tweek pulls at his hair, “Yeah, they use to date, it was a thing in the town.” Token explains good-naturedly.

Craig wonders if he should explain that it was fake. They only kissed once, and that was for fifty bucks at homecoming.

“Oh,” Casey claps her hands together and Red nods at them with approval.

“They were the ‘it’ couple until Tweek moved away,” Red said with a puff of smoke, she had lost a lot of her money as she folded too.

“Yeah, dude, didn’t the cops do a raid of your house?” Stan asked as he looked to Kyle, who shrugged.

“Meth heads,” Cartman mock-whispered.

Tweek doesn’t appear to care, “Actually, crack.” Craig can’t tell if he’s kidding, he seemed to be kidding. “Anyway, ack, I’m all in.” The room glances at him, it was unexpected as he had folded at every round until now.

Craig elbows him, “Nice.”  
  
“Alright, well Jimmy is cleaning house, so this round people have to take clothes off if they lose.” Kenny says as he watches closely.

“Fuck,” Token says under his breath, he probably didn't want people watching his girlfriend undress. “Uh, I think I forgot my wallet upstairs.”

“What?”

“Uh, gotta go.” Token managed to leave, though Casey stayed until Cartman took off his shirt, then she left. Craig sort of wanted to leave too after that.

Kenny wolf-whistled everyone, but he was also drunk off his ass by the next hand anyway. They had added shots to the final game.

  
“If you stay in,” Stan hiccups, “One shot. If you fold...two shots.”

Craig was pretty woozy by what must have been their two dozen hands. “I’ve taken like, five shots on my own.”

“Take another!” Craig downed the rum out of a red cup that looked like a football trophy.

Jimmy had his socks off but had three layers of shirts from winning, Red was in a bra and pants, another girl he didn’t recognize had come in and whispered next to her, Craig was missing his hat and everyone around him was close to being in their underwear.

Stan was in nothing but his boxers and crying about Wendy, “She didn’t want to come down dude, she didn’t want to come down.” Kyle patted his back.

Craig folds and watches Tweek lose a hand, “Dammit.” The other buy curses as the other girl gets to put her pants back on.

Tweek struggles to unbutton his shirt after he took his hoodie off.

“Here,” Craig leans over and starts helping him with the buttons. It feels strangely nostalgic, unbuttoning them one by one as Tweek looked down at him. Tweek’s skin is butter white and he almost wants to dip hands into it and spread the smooth surface.

One of them clears their throat, “Dude, I knew you guys were gayer than fucking space wrestling, but keep it in your pants.”  
  
Craig stuck his tongue out and leaned back, “I'm _helping_...Besides that was all fake anyway.” He might as well say now.  
  
“Fake and gay.” Tweek hiccuped with a laugh, his cheeks were red with drink, Craig laughs with him.

“Whatever.” Kyle goes all in and ends up having to take off his pants.

  
“So,” Cartman looked between all of them as some of the other members left, “We gonna street pickle this, or is underwear the limit?”

Craig makes a noise in the back of his throat, “No.”

“I’m willing to free willy in a basement, sure.” Kenny piped up.

Craig lay back down and let the argument of getting completely nude wash over him as the carpet dug into his back.

His phone buzzes and Clyde sent him a sad emoji about the party and Craig snorts gently, Tweek lay down next to him.

“I think they’re gonna get naked and helicopter-dick.” Tweek says absently, Craig turns over and faces Tweek brightly in the dark, their noses almost touch.

“Yeah, okay. That's way gayer than us.” Tweek laughs and he smells like cappuccinos and something burning.

  
Tweek shakes his head, “That’s not very hard. We never,” he shook and then sighed, “You know.”  
  
Craig smiled, “Yeah.” He starts nodding off as the whiskey fogs his brain, “Too bad.” He mumbles.

“What?” Tweek paws at his shoulder.  
  
“Mmm, Kenny calls you Twink?”  
  
“Ack, we went over this and-:”  
  
“MY EYES!” Cartman screamed. Apparently one of them had helicoptored.

Craig covers his eyes, but Tweek doesn’t seem to look away. They end up crawling a few more feet on the shag carpet to the corner.

Craig got another text, it was just a thumbs up from Token about his own date, Craig blows air out his nose.

“You ever get that project done?” Tweek asks as he yawns next to him, Craig leans closer to him.

“Not even close.” Craig picks at his nails.  
  
“Ack, I sold half my stash to you!” Tweek seems offended.

Craig smiles, “Okay, but it was due in the morning. So it was a no go.”  
  
Tweek sighs, “I wish I could be Wondertweek...Kick your ass.” Craig leans over and almost feels like falling onto him.

“Maybe later,” he sighs and looks him over, “...You look cold. Again.” he puts his hands out, ghosting over his shaking rib cage.

Tweek shrugs, “I’m pretty sure someone threw up on my shirt a half hour ago, so I didn't put it back on.”  
  
Craig leans on his shoulder as the world swirls around them, Tweek shivers. “Okay.” He tilts his head, “Dude, you are shaking.” He puts his hands over his smooth rib cage again, he was trim and built like an otter, long proportions and sleek.

Tweek lies back down, he yawned, “Stop Kenny from drawing anything on my face.”  
  
“Cool. Yeah.” He can still feel the rising and falling of his chest under his fingertips and Craig remembers something dusty in the back of his mind. Staying with Tweek on some nights, trying to watch the sky and help his nervous friend's fingers from dancing too quick.

  
His eyes droop shut and the shag carpet feels like a feather bed, he promises to stop them from drawing dicks on their faces and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave comments ;)


End file.
